User talk:ProfArchibaldHale
Dino Mine (Property) Dino Coaster: Rollercoaster that goes through and opening and closing dinosaur skeleton's mouth, across the spine, along the tail and back in. Sam Sinister boss battle: Ideas pending. Entrance: Wooden supports. Robo Dinosaur boss battle: Jump onto the steps, get inside the dino, and control it (No further walkthrough) Jewel room: Area that starts the adventure, secret chamber that is revealed when you have defeated Sam. Sky Labs: The Sky Labs will be constructed on the Dino Mine in the FINAL update time. So, you'll be possibly waiting a year, but it IS worth it. Expect fire works at the mine on the day of the grand opening of Sky Labs. Still getting ideas. Note: This zone will be a 'Jurassic Park' meets 'Night at the museum' with a bit of 'Journey to the centre of the Earth. ProfArchibaldHale 05:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Dino Mine Discussion I honestly think that Sky Labs should be a seperate prop. Having Sky Labs on the prop would kind of ruin the dinosaur feel, and having dinosaurs around Sky Labs would kind of ruin the state-of-the-art techy feel. Unless you're cloning Jurassic Park.... Then I would be able to see how it fits together. Another problem though: size. I don't know just how large the large props will be.... I don't know if the large props would be big enough to fit all of that! I you can though, again, I give it a thumbs up. :) Everything else sounds good, and is possible if you put your mind to it. I can help you with the behaviors if you want. Good luck! ShermanTheMythran 21:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ *Glares at you* The story of the dino mine is this... A magical jewel was recently found in a cave in a mine, it was VERY hard to get to. The mine was rich in dinosaur bones and such, funnily enough, they were all connected properly as if it they were about to move. After Sam Sinister discovered this, he instantly went there himself, stole the jewel, and placed a robotic guardian. When the jewel was stolen, well? Wanna know what happened? The dinosaur skeletons came alive, and are rampaging the mines. Sam took cover on top of the mine, researcher digging out a T Rex skeleton were scared to death, Now the T Rex, not fully uncovered, guards the entrance (And acts as a mine cart rollercoaster). Where was the mine found? You ask. Underneath the Sky Labs. ProfArchibaldHale 22:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) PAH? PAH, I'm very sorry if I made you upset in any way... Please tell me what's going on. And if it's about what I said about Dino Mine, I'm sorry... We just finished watching a REALLY stupid dinosaur movie, and I was sick of dinos. Sorry again... And me!!!!! It's okay Maestro, Panos, get lost :P. ProfArchibaldHale 05:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, be nice to Panosls. :P ShermanTheMythran 14:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Look at the Dino Mine update! ProfArchibaldHale 21:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Got Sigs? :P Just in case you want it... I can edit it for you in any way! ProfArchibaldHale ShermanTheMythran 21:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC)